Pain Redefined
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Todas las leyendas de la saga se unen en una misión en Rusia, pero algo sale mal. Leon queda atrapado en una institución mientras intentaba salvar a un miembro del equipo.
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos 4 meses aproximadamente, me asignaron una misión en Saratov, Rusia. Como esto involucraba ciertas operaciones de Umbrella con miembros que tuvieron su gran cuota de culpa por los hechos en Raccoon City, todos los que habíamos estado allí durante ese nefasto tiempo, nos comprometimos a formar parte del equipo.

Como es común en mi, yo fui uno de los primeros, junto con Billy Cohen, Rebecca Chambers y Jill Valentine, en llegar al avión que nos proporciono la B.S.A.A..

Me acomode en mi asiento, que se ubicaba en el medio del avión junto a las alas del lado izquierdo, y cerré un poco los ojos. Esa semana había carecido de descanso para mí, con varios reportes que terminar y un ex-compañero que insiste en aparecerse en mi camino, pensé que esas horas que estaríamos arriba del gigantesco armatoste, podía recuperar parte del sueño perdido.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo después de haberme dormido, sentí un peso que se apoyaba con mucha suavidad a mi lado.

- no se ve dulce cuando duerme?. –

- jaja, si… es como un nene. –

Abrí los ojos lo mas despacio posible y pude ver, justo en frente de mi a Rebecca y a mi lado, a Claire, las dos con cara de estar admirando a un bebe que duerme.

- que tanto miran?. – dije acomodándome en el asiento.

- nada Sr. Gruñón. – dijo Claire soltando una pequeña risita.

- Se nota que no tienen nada para hacer, que est… -

- A ver todos, atención!. – vocifero Chris desde delante del todo. Al ver a mí alrededor el avión se había llenado de viejas leyendas de Raccoon. El orgullo se sentía como una puntada gruesa en la cabeza, o tal vez eso era el insomnio.

Claire y Rebecca cambiaron su expresión de juego a una completamente seria y se concentraron en lo que Chris decía. Yo aun dormido, pase una mano por mis hinchados ojos y aclare mi cansada garganta.

Chris predicaba como si estuviésemos en alguna clase de iglesia evangélica… yo ya sabía nuestro objetivo y lo que había que hacer, después de todo, yo le comunique todo esto a Redfield. Así que mi mejor respuesta fue acomodarme en el asiento y observar calladamente por la ventanilla a las personitas que estaban acomodando las últimas maletas en el avión.

- … bueno los que tengan preguntas, no duden en consultarnos a mi o a Leon que esta por allá. – como el mas patético de todos levante la mano en señal de saludo. – atrás del todo hay una nevera con bocadillos y bebidas y un poco mas allá, esta el baño. El viaje será largo, sugiero que descansen lo que puedan. – amen.

Chris se sentó y apenas apoyo el traste en el asiento, el avión hizo retumbar sus motores y al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a murmurar, más que nada Claire y Rebecca que no paraban de hablar pestes de Umbrella y a la vez contaban anécdotas de lo ocurrido en Raccoon. Claire, obviamente, echándome ciertas cosas en cara.

- recuerdas a Ada, Leon?. –

- aham, ya se lo que vas a decir Claire, así que no empieces. –

- Empezar con que?. Con que era una zorra?, se notaba a kilómetros… eso pasa con los hombres, son todos unos ciegos. – Rebecca asentía en forma de burla.

- Hey!. – dijo Billy, dándose vuelta dramáticamente.

- Ciego o no, te escogí a ti… o también estuve mal con eso?. – Billy sonrió aprobándome.

- No. De hecho fue una de tus mejores decisiones. – esa sonrisa, siempre me gana.

- Bien dicho Sra. Kennedy. – nuestro pequeño beso hizo que Rebecca suspirara de orgullo.

La altura que empezábamos a ganar hizo que apretara la mano contra el apoyabrazos del asiento. Apenas me sentí "seguro", saque mi mejor arma para pasar malos ratos, mi viejo mp3.

Violence Fetish de Disturbed retumbaba en mis oídos con fuerza. Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo mientras movía apenas los pies y la cabeza al compás de la canción. Observé a Claire charlar con Rebecca, me hacia algo de gracia como sus bocas se movían al mismo tiempo que la voz del cantante, hasta que se dieron vuelta hacia mi y me voltee de nuevo a observar por la ventanilla.

* * *

_El cálido ambiente casi me hizo olvidar hacia donde íbamos_


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey, amor… llegamos.-

Mis parpados luchaban por unos segundos mas de descanso mientras Claire me tomaba de un brazo e intentaba pararme del ya incomodo asiento del avión.

- Yo… - me solté y caí torpemente en el asiento. – puedo. –

- jaja, si, ya veo. Ven, hay que bajarnos ya.-

Desganado me levante y recogí mi mp3 que seguía prendido del suelo. De puro aburrimiento me puse los auriculares mientras bajábamos del avión, Afterlife de Avenged Sevenfold resonaba contra viento y marea en mi cabeza. Vimos que Chris nos hacia señas y nos dirigimos a el enfrentando los fuertes vientos provocados por los enormes motores de la precoz nave.

- Vayan… cam… eta. –

Me quite los auriculares y me acerque unos pasos a el. – que?. –

- que vayan a la camioneta… la negra que esta allá. – señalo una preciosa van, que estaba justo en medio de una pila de otras preciosas vans.

- ok. – hice el respectivo gesto y sujete a Claire del brazo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el lugar indicado.

- Les digo, esto… es un ataúd con ruedas.-

- Argh. Para ti todo es un ataúd con ruedas Kevin.-

Jill Valentine y Kevin Ryman discutían, Claire y yo entramos como si nada. solté un pequeño gesto de saludo hacia Barry, Billy y Rebecca, quienes también presenciaban cansinos aquella pelea absurda. Debo admitir que tragué saliva al ver el arsenal de armas que había al lado de mis compañeros, aunque mi inconciente no lo registro, mi conciente sabia que estábamos a punto de partir hacia una guerra… tal vez la última de nuestras vidas.

Me senté en el asiento del acompañante y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo, de nuevo, siendo adormilado por la sinfonía de Tarja Turunen… creo que la canción era I Feel Inmortal, algo que caía perfecto para aquella noche estrellada. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me di vuelta, para mi grata sorpresa, nuestro conductor de hoy era John Andrews, alguien que hacia años no veía.

- Hola rojizo, je.-

- John.- nos abrazamos y pude notar por el rabillo de mi ojo a una Rebecca muy entusiasmada.

- John! Volviste!. – si, como lo pensaba… Rebecca se le echo encima con toda la ternura y luego Claire lo saludo tranquilamente.

- Hola al resto. – Jill, Kevin y el recién llegado Chris lo saludaron con la mano. – que les parece si emprendemos marcha?.

Dudosos asentimos y John encendió el motor… esa horrible sensación de "voy a morir" me cayo como un baldazo de agua fría.

Que haría sin ti, mi amado mp3?, aunque te tengo muy descuidado, te faltan tapas, estas todo rayado… pero a pesar de todo estas ahí. Dios… te besaría si no me arriesgara a mostrar cierta perdida de cordura ante mis compañeros.

Bastante distante veía las luces de los faroles pasar una por una, los autos que nos pasaban por al lado, una de nuestras vans con Barry al volante que me saludo y continuo hasta ponerse al frente de nosotros. Pero había algo raro, siempre que se me ocurría mirar por el espejo veía a este auto, creo que un Falcon, de color oscuro, no puedo decir cual. Antes de que se me ocurriera decir algo el auto llego a nuestra altura, el conductor, un hombre que sobrepasaba los 40 años, vestido con traje y… chaleco antibalas?.

- abajo!. – me agache como pude y sentí el estallido de la bala de gran calibre contra el vidrio. El viento sobre mi nuca me lleno de terror, pero tome cartas en el asunto y saque mi vieja confiable arma de Kendo. – aquí tienes un regalito, maldito maricon.

El retroceso constante del arma me daba aun más bronca contra el sicario de Umbrella, que intentaba sobrepasarnos para llegar a las otras vans.

- cargador!. – grite y alguien me tendió con una mano firme el cargador que monte en un milisegundo en la cámara.

Dispare una vez mas, la cara del idiota casi desapareció del horrible golpe que dio la bala contra su rostro, para luego caer de lleno sobre el volante. El auto se desestabilizo por completo y John se esforzó lo más que pudo para evitar chocar contra el auto pero… no fue el auto lo que chocamos al final.

Escuche un grito que se multiplicaba, creo que el mío estaba entre la multitud. Lo único que recuerdo es una luz muy brillante que venia hacia nosotros y dentro de ella había una… una sombra. Lo último fue el dolor.

- Sr. Kennedy… -

- Ah!. –

Desperté sintiendo algo mojado que chocaba contra mi cara, intente girar la cabeza, la cual estaba enredada con el cinturón de seguridad y vi a un John inconciente y reshumando algunas gotas de sangre de la frente y el brazo derecho. Volví a girarme y allí note que, o habíamos atravesado el suelo y estábamos en China o simplemente el auto volcó y quedo al revés… obviamente opte por lo ultimo.

Estire, afrontando el agudo dolor, un brazo y solté el cinturón de seguridad. Caí con violencia contra el techo de la deshecha y humeante van, al abrir los ojos encontré los grises de Claire mirándome fijo. _"Dios, por Dios no…"._

- Claire… - intente tocar su mano. – Claire?.

- ahm.., Leon… - gracias al cielo.

Exhale ahora mas tranquilo… por lo que vi, yo era el que mas daño recibió. Aun mas alivio para mi, bueno, en parte.

Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold hacia eco entre los pedazos de metal roto, que bonita canción para despertar de una… pesadilla?.

- están aquí!. – la mirada de tranquilidad de Claire y yo cuando escuchamos a Ark gritar desde fuera fue absoluta.

* * *

Ya en la otra van, Rebecca nos "reparo" entusiasmadamente uno por uno. Quien diría que las hierbas verdes y un par de vendas hicieran semejantes maravillas?.

- les dije que era un ataúd con ruedas… -

- Cállate Kevin!.- replicamos todos.

* * *

_Bien, hasta ahora el contador va muerte 0, suerte por los pelos 1. _


	3. Chapter 3

Media hora había pasado dentro del horrible frío helado de la Van de Barry, el cual se retiro a "comprobar" el perímetro, junto con los lideres en las otras Vans.

Rebecca se aferraba temblorosa a Billy que intentaba pispiar por la ventana del acompañante, Chris sostenía la mano de Jill que parecía la que mas estaba en sus cabales esa noche, Ark, Kevin y John comprobaban una y otra vez la munición en todas las armas, Claire estaba con los nervios de punta, así que coloque mi cansada cabeza sobre su hombro y automáticamente comenzó a acariciar mi cabello algo duro por la sangre seca.

Suspire cansino, sentía que mi cerebro presionaba contra el cráneo y el cuerpo todavía estaba débil por la perdida de sangre. Nos rodeaba un silencio sepulcral, esos que hacen sentir el ambiente mas frío de lo que esta. Me separe de Claire muy despacio y abrí la puerta de la camioneta.

- Que haces?. – Chris ya estaba adelantándose hacia mí.

- voy a buscar a Barry, - dije poniendo un pie en tierra. - quiero saber lo que pasa ahí afuera. –

- todos queremos saber que pasa, pero haciendo esto nos estas arriesgando a todos. –

- con mirar unos minutos el lugar no le hago daño a nadie. Así que ya saben, si no vuelvo en… 15 minutos, consideren esta misión fallida. –

Todos se quedaron mudos, observándome fijamente. Claire me agarro del brazo y me tiro una mirada penetrante y llena de miedo. Le acaricie la mano, la solté y cerré la puerta de la Van tras de mi.

Maldeci a mi madre millones de veces al olvidar mi campera dentro de la Van, me cruce de brazos tan fuerte como pude y comencé a caminar. La tierra se sentía áspera debajo de mis botas, el aire era seco por segundos y luego una gran ventisca acompañada por puñales de nieve amenazaba con volarme la ropa de un tirón. Refunfuñe de nuevo. Donde carajo andaba el equipo?. _"Tal vez los de Umbrella los descubrieron y sus cuerpos ahora adornan sus prados. Y tu eres el siguiente."_. Me mande a callar mientras observaba la cerca eléctrica que recorría todo el perímetro del edificio único que sirve de fachada para el laboratorio subterráneo. Ya a los 5 metros de ella sentí un ruido, me di vuelta, pero nada. No pensé que me desquiciara tan rápido, pero… de nuevo ese ruido.

Desenfunde mi arma afrontando el frío que me calaba los huesos. Encendí la linterna de la 9mm y apunte hacia la nieve.

- Ke… Kennedy. – un brazo se estiro desde lo lejos.

Sin bajar la guardia me acerque a el. Era Carlos, Carlos Olivera, rodeado por un charco helado de su propia sangre.

- Carlos? – enfunde mi arma y tire de el hasta sacarlo de su rojiza prisión. – que ocurrió?.

- esos bastardos, nos… - tosió algo de sangre. – nos tendieron una emboscada. Tienes que decirle al resto que vuelva a la base.-

- lo haré, pero primero tengo que llevarte a lugar seguro. –

Carlos se desmayo y se estrello contra la algo derretida nieve. Mire a mi alrededor y analice todo… si llevaba a Carlos a la Van nuestra, lo curarían pero yo tendría que explicar la situación. Allí todos se mandarían a buscar sobrevivientes y, si esto es parte de la emboscada de Umbrella… pues es seguro que terminaríamos muertos en cuestión de minutos.

Sujete al desvanecido Carlos de los brazos y tire, tire y lo arrastre hasta la puerta del acompañante de la Van, con suerte Billy todavía andará chusmeando cerca de ahí. Lo solté con cuidado, me agache y aun pensando, suspire.

- Carlos. – murmure. – Carlos, despierta. – lo golpee un poco en la mejilla. - Carlos?.

Apenas si se quejo… maldita sea.

- Carlos! – murmure un tono mas alto. – argh, puede ser… - le cruce un trompada por la cara y por fin abrió los ojos.

- que carajo ha… -

- shh… callado. Perdona por eso, pero tenia que avisarte… iré a por mas sobrevivientes, al lado tuyo esta la Van de Barry. Cuando me veas lejos, estira un brazo y haz que te abran la puerta. – dios, el frío seco me esta matando la garganta.

- Pero… -

- Promete que lo harás y si alguien pretende ir a buscarme, diles que… no se, que esperen un rato mas antes de salir. –

- Si estarás chalado. De acuerdo, pero apúrate. – me dispuse a irme pero Carlos me agarro del brazo. – llévate mi campera, estará algo mojada, pero es mejor que andar semi-desnudo con este clima.

Solté una leve sonrisa y con cuidado le quite la campera a Carlos, me la puse y en cuestión de segundos, me agazape hacia la creciente noche.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuanto tiempo lleve dentro del blanquecino desierto, para mi sonaban a años, ya que aunque estaba mas a gusto con la recién adquirida campera, el viento chocaba con fuerza contra mi y mi rostro parecía que se caía a pedazos.

- cuanto tiempo mas estaremos aquí?, mis piernas ya son dos cubos de hielo. –

- solo un rato más. Sullivan nos avisara cuando tengamos que abandonar los puestos. –

Dos soldaduchos cuidaban una de las entradas principales del recinto, me escondí detrás de la valla, en el lugar donde no pegaba la fuerte luz de los reflectores. Había dos opciones, o esperaba a que el tan Sullivan despojara de sus puestos a los soldados o intentaba juntar coraje… piensa Leon… tienes tu 9mm, un cargador en la cámara, otros dos esperando en el bolsillo. _"idiota es tu segundo nombre, Kennedy."_, ahora que lo pienso…

Al menos mi gran habilidad es la puntería, lo malo es mi falta de coordinación gracias al lindo porrazo que me mande hace un rato.

Respire hondo y cuando estaba por abandonar mi solitario refugio, los dos soldados se retiraron de sus puestos. Que cara… Cambio de lugares tal vez?, si es así tengo poco tiempo.

Los dos oficiales se fueron en un santiamén, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Antes de que se cerrara por completo, deslice un pie por el borde, me asome un poco por allí y solo divise un extenso pasillo blanco y calentito. Tal vez esto era una trampa, tal vez los dos soldados eran unos idiotas, pero la puerta estaba abierta y el camino libre…

* * *

_Hoy oficialmente mi segundo nombre cambiara a "idiota"._


	4. Chapter 4

Sentí el hermético sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de mí, suspire lentamente mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Desenfunde mi arma y me dispuse a caminar. El ambiente se sentía muy placentero por alguna razón, al menos eso pensé hasta que me cruce con la primera de una serie de puertas en la lejanía del eterno pasillo. Me asome al pequeño vidrio enrejado y pude divisar una habitación de 4x4 metros tal vez, con las paredes pintadas de un blanco similar al del pasillo, pero el suelo y el nacimiento de la pared estaba manchado de algo, suciedad de hacia años tal vez. Una silla yacía de espaldas a mí en el centro del cuarto, parecía de hierro oxidado y con algo colgando de los apoyabrazos, como una cadena muy larga.

Un sonido de estática me devolvió a la realidad, era mi radio, parecía que Redfield intentaba contactarme… por su bien la apague y continúe mi sinuoso camino. Me detuve en varias puertas, pero todas representaban el mismo escenario, algo me decía que no debía estar allí…

- Maldito Sullivan, siempre nos hace esto… -

Escuche a un par de guardias que se aproximaban a mí, sin entrar en pánico intente abrir alguna de las lúgubres celdas. El sonido de la desgastada manilla girando y el aire pútrido en mi rostro jamás se sintió tan bien.

Cerré con mucha delicadeza y sin abandonar la protección divina de mi arma me agache junto a la puerta, preparado para lo que sea.

- Que Sullivan diga lo que quiera, yo tenía que mear… -

_"De nuevo te salvas por los pelos Leon"_, exclamo mi subconsciente al sentir que los guardias se alejaban. Me senté contra la puerta y cerré los ojos unos momentos, al abrirlos note que capaz no estuvo tan bien meterme allí.

La "suciedad" que invadía cada rincón de la habitación, era nada más y nada menos que sangre coagulada y algo pegajosa, junto con restos de piel podrida y carne tal vez humana en las que yo estaba sentado. Me levante de un golpe y sin querer había retrocedido hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación la cual rezumaba restos líquidos verdes y rojos de quien carajo sabe qué cosa o criatura extraña.

_"De nuevo la regaste Leon"_, si quejarme me ayudara mucho… pensé en salir del cuarto, pero sería aun más estúpido que quedarme, ya que los guardias cuidan la puerta y si a otro se le ocurre salir a mear, estoy jodido. Aun algo agachado me dirigí a la silla, la silla que no solo estaba oxidada, sino también goteaba sangre, sangre fresca y, al parecer lo que colgaba si eran cadenas, con restos de piel y carne enganchada a ella… que pintoresco. Sin embargo algo en ella me llamo la atención, el pedazo de suelo que yacía debajo de la silla llevaba un patrón diferente al resto del piso, la sangre era la misma fresca que caía de la silla y no la coagulada y con toques verdosos del resto de la habitación, aparte parecía que tenía como un borde por donde pasaba aire helado.

- Yo pertenecía a un mundo muy pequeño… -

- Hola?. – parecía la voz de un niño pequeño... cantando?

- Pero nadie me quería… estaba solo… solo con mi cuerpo, mi sucio cuerpo infectado… mama me dio la cura y el filo helado pronto surco un viaje hacia mis muñecas… mama me dijo adiós con tristeza… mi cuerpo murió, pero mi alma sigue en pena… -

- Qué es eso?... – mire hacia el techo, una gran mancha roja se colocaba en medio de este, soltando gruesas gotas que golpeaban mi rostro.

- Yo pertenecía a un mundo muy pequeño… es que no quieres ser parte de esto?. –

- Cállate!. – solté mi arma intentando taparme los oídos pero el sonido era cada vez más fuerte.

- Siéntate en el trono y vive la fantasía de mil demonios… -

Me arrastre totalmente aturdido hacia la silla, cegado por el extraño dolor en mi cabeza y temblando como un papel, sujete las cadenas a mis brazos y me recargue en la mojada silla. Sentí unas pequeñas manos sobre mi regazo, pero ni siquiera me atreví a abrir los ojos.

- Bienvenido a la familia. –

Unas manos más grandes y firmes tiraron de mi ropa, desnudándome por completo, y una distante canción de cuna se percibía a lo lejos… _"Dios, no creo en ti, pero sálvame… al menos déjame despedirme de Claire"._ Una presión comenzó a tirarme hacia abajo, apenas podía ver debajo de mis pies una tenue luz blanca que crecía muy de a poco. Mi cuerpo no podía aguantar tanto, el frío hacia que mi piel se pegara a la silla de hierro y los espasmos provocaban que tirara de ella. El dolor no estaba, de hecho no sentía absolutamente nada, solo un leve viento caliente que acariciaba mis pies.

Mis ojos no soportaron más y pronto se cerraron, al igual que mi esperanza de salir con vida de aquella negra prisión.

* * *

- _"Leon… por qué no me contestas?... ojala estés bien." -_


	5. Chapter 5

- No contesta la maldita radio… -

Chris suspiro cansino, ese día no paraba de darle sorpresas, y que Leon haya desaparecido solo sería la gota que derramaba el vaso. Claire intentaba mantener la cordura, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho hasta que saliera corriendo de la Van para buscar a su rubio y estúpido amado… todavía no entendía como podía haberse atado a él.

Quería preguntarle a Carlos lo que había pasado, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, volvió a desmayarse. Rebecca se veía entusiasmada, con un propósito, curando las profundas heridas en el.

- Hay que buscarlo, o al menos intentarlo. – finalmente exclamo y todos se dieron vuelta atentamente.

Claire preparo su arma en un santiamén, Chris estaba por decirle que era mejor que no viniese, pero la mirada firme y justa de Jill le cerró la boca.

- Espero que cuando lleguemos estés aun con vida. Así podré golpearte. – pensó.

* * *

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar… todo el cuerpo me dolía a horrores y mis ojos, no puedo abrir mis ojos!. Quiero levantar una mano para tocarme la cara, pero no puedo, algo me aprisiona.

- Sr. Kennedy… veo que ha despertado. -

- Quién es?. –

Intente levantarme pero caí de rodillas al suave piso. El hombre rió burlonamente y me levanto del brazo.

- Debe ser incomodo andar así, déjeme ayudarle. –

Me hizo sentar sobre algo y luego sentí un horrible tirón que casi me arranca las cejas. Una luz muy potente me obligo a cerrar los ojos. Forzándolos a abrir pregunte

- Dónde estoy?. –

- Hmmm… no puedo contestarle, lo siento. Pero, al menos me presento… soy Brian Sullivan. –

Con que este es el famoso Sullivan… eso quiere decir que estoy enterrado en mierda profunda.

Al abrir un poco mis ojos, vi que me encontraba en una habitación pequeña, prácticamente del mismo tamaño de las bizarras celdas que había visto antes. Pero esto era, parecía una celda acolchada, esas en las que recluyen a los enfermos mentales. De nuevo quise llevar una mano a mi cara, Sullivan soltó una tenue risa.

- Temo que eso de "tocar cosas" quedo en el pasado… - volvió a reír mientras miraba fijo mi cuerpo. Agache la cabeza y tenia puesta una camisa de fuerza, tan blanca que opacaba al resto de la habitación.

- Que me van a hacer?. –

- Que le hemos hecho dirá… -

- Que quiere decir? . – me pare totalmente incrédulo, pero Sullivan ya había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. – que me han hecho!?. – el se dio vuelta, me sonrió sádicamente y cerró la puerta. – que me hicieron? – caí sentado al suelo, observando mis fríos pies desnudos. Que me va a pasar?.

Me acosté en el suelo y me di la vuelta, mi mirada se fijo automáticamente en la puerta. Claire, ella debe estar viniendo por mi… no puedo permitirlo.

Intente levantarme pero caí, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que perfeccione mi "técnica", corrí hasta la puerta y me asome a la ventana. De casualidad justo pasaron dos doctores hablando, uno de ellos se dio vuelta, me miro perplejo y siguió así hasta que lo perdí de mi foco de visión. Parecía que estaba en un pasillo plagado de celdas, tal como arriba nuestro pero aquí está limpio.

_"piensa Leon, como puedes salir sin armar escándalo?"_. Buena pregunta. En si la cabeza me dolía a horrores, tenia nauseas y mi estomago se sentía como si una aplanadora hubiese pasado por encima, tal vez pueda usarlo para mi beneficio.

- ayuda!, por… favor. Me duele. – grite hacia la estrecha ventana, un guardia se acerco.

- apártate del vidrio. –

- me muero!. – un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo surcaron mi mejilla.

- Uff, bien. Córrete de la puerta. –

Me dirigí al centro de la habitación. El idiota del guardia entro armado de su picana, me caí de rodillas al piso llorando de dolor y él me agarro de los hombros.

- te sientes bien?. – sagaz pregunta, Sherlock.

- sip. – dije infantilmente y aprovechando el momento de duda del guardia, golpee su mandíbula con la cabeza, dejándolo dormido en el suelo.

Ahora se venía lo interesante… Salí disparado de la habitación, atravesando el pasillo que estaba completamente vacío, exceptuando a un par de guardias que vigilaban el ala izquierda, los cuales ni me vieron pasar. De a poco empecé a trotar, no me podía dedicar a solo correr en un espacio desconocido y plagado de guardias y científicos de Umbrella.

- ayúdame!. – un enfermo se pego a la puerta de su habitación, haciéndome saltar del susto. Pronto su grito de auxilio se multiplico por decenas.

El lugar estaba inundado de celdas. Parecía que aquí ponían en práctica sus jueguitos macabros…

Mire al frente, intentando ignorar la situación. Trate de concentrarme en algo más que aquellos gritos, hasta que divise un cartel, no muy a lo lejos. Cautelosamente me acerque, era un mapa… "4º Subsuelo, área de estudio". Linda forma de llamar a la tortura. Según el mapa, habían 3 elevadores, pero solo uno me llevaba al 1º Subsuelo, los otros dos me arrastrarían solo hasta el 2º Subsuelo y luego debería continuar por escalera.

Escuche un grito coherente, parece que los guardias no tardaron mucho en descubrir mi huida.

- eh, tú detente!. –

- mierda –

Eche a correr hasta que sentí algunos pedazos de cal cayendo sobre mi hombro, ya estaban abriendo fuego. Por dios corre, concéntrate en correr. Izquierda, derecha. Casi me tropiezo con un charco de algo, que me quemaba los pies. Vamos Leon, derecha, tiene que estar aquí… el ascensor estaba, fuera de servicio.

- AAAH MALDIT… -

- esta aquí!. –

Mis pasos eran totalmente sordos ante el estallido de las balas contra la pared. Al divisar el segundo ascensor abierto, no me importo si había un hueco o estaba lleno de guardias, simplemente cerré los ojos y me tire.


	6. Chapter 6

- Detengan el ascen…!. –

- Jaja, idiota. – exclame sonriente hacia el soldado que luchaba contra las puertas del ascensor.

Estire el codo y marque el numero -2 tantas veces como pude. Mire hacia abajo y desee que todo esto fuese solo una horrible pesadilla, pero como paso en Raccoon, la imagen no se iba y no se iba a ir a menos que yo hiciera algo al respecto.

El estrecho piso se movió ligeramente, alguien había aterrizado encima del elevador, y yo aquí como idiota con una puta camisa de fuerza.

- Sr. Kennedy… -

La voz del niño volvía a mis oídos, acallando cualquier otro sonido, cualquier otro pensamiento en mí.

- Morirá aquí abajo… a menos que me escuche. –

Claro, escuchar a una voz en mi cabeza, que de seguro es producto del "regalito" que me inyectaron aquí. Pero… mierda, tiene razón. Es seguro que ni pase de la puerta del ascensor, lo sé, nunca estuve enterrado en una situación tan mala.

- Se agota su tiempo Sr. Kennedy… tome una decisión, ahora. –

Mire a mis pies descalzos, blancos como la nieve y helados como ella, mi cuerpo se entumecía del mismo modo y mi cabeza era un desastre, no hay salida.

- Está bien, te escucho. –

- Bien… muy bien. – esa voz tan tranquila me da escalofríos. – cuando las puertas abran, debe dirigirse a la perdición, donde una doncella de cabellos dorados controla el infierno. –

- A que te refieres?... hola?... niño… - perfecto.

El elevador se detuvo súbitamente y pronto el sonido a mí alrededor se hizo presente. No lo pensé dos veces y Salí de allí, mire a mis dos lados… perdición, donde estarás?. De ambos lados veía al mismo pasillo blanco, tan blanco y limpio que me enfermaba, los dos tenían el mismo ambiente, los dos tenían… solo uno tenía puertas, el otro no. Perdición aquí voy.

Mis entumecidos pies se resbalaban en cada oportunidad yendo por ese corredor, el ambiente volvía a hacerse sordo, solo escuchaba a mi corazón golpeando con fuerza mi pecho, queriendo salir disparando de allí, mi vista era tan nublosa que parecía que estaba mirando a través de un profundo y oscuro pozo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, peor que antes, sabía que debía detenerme a tomar un respiro, pero es arriesgarse demasiado. Después de años corriendo hacia la nada, divise una puerta, pequeña, que llevaba una señal de algo colgando de ella y a través de la ventanita podía ver… una mujer.

Choque contra la puerta y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba tumbado en el suelo. Me levante como pude, allí estaba, la doncella de cabellos dorados, vestida con una bata blanca y cargando un anotador negro cuya lapicera yacía en el piso.

- Llegaste. – dijo recuperada del susto.

- Quien eres?. –

- No me reconoces?. Bueno, supongo que no puedes, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. –

Se acerco a mí con esa mirada de confianza que se me hacía muy familiar, demasiado. Me desato la camisa de fuerza y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Al prestar atención a mí alrededor, vi que me rodeaban tanques, llenos de un líquido azul que iluminaban la habitación del mismo tono.

- Bienvenido a casa, Leon. –

No llegue a darme vuelta que sentí un pinchazo en el cuello. Pronto todo se oscureció, de nuevo había caído en la trampa.

* * *

- Buen trabajo. Por fin tenemos algo de valor con que jugar. –

- Sí, pero este es mío. Yo lo atrape, yo me encargo de él. –

* * *

Me sentía tan vacio, tan solo, el dolor era lo único que tenía sentido allí. Solo podía escuchar esa tierna canción de cuna que solía cantar mi madre… como se llamaba?, se que hablaba de un rey y su mujer, ella era odiada y el amado, pero luego algo pasaba, algo malo. No puedo recordar.

Que me pasa?, una luz se acerca a mí, me obliga a abrir los ojos.

- Por fin despertaste bello durmiente. –

Una mujer, de cabellos rubios me observaba fijamente, sonriéndome como diciendo que todo estaba bien, aunque algo me decía que no lo estaba.

- Como te sientes?. –

Respire hondo y la habitación comenzó a tomar color. Estaba en una cama, atado de manos y pies con una correa de cuero, varios tubos salían de mis brazos y otro cruzaba mi nariz, había maquinas por todos lados, lo que hacía a la solitaria habitación más estrecha aun. La chica seguía allí, sentada a mí lado mirándome fijo, esperando a que las palabras cruzaran mis labios. Opte por guardar silencio e intentar organizar los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

- Veo que no quieres hablar, lastima. Pensé que cooperarias conmigo Leon. –

"Leon"… la forma en la que lo dijo, siento su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero no puedo percibir su sabor con tanta precisión.

- Ah… bah… - que me pasa?.

- Hmm. Parece que los medicamentos siguen impidiéndote ciertas acciones. –

- Dah... ah... –

- Lo siento Leon, pero no puedes hablar, no entiendo lo que dices… tal vez tampoco puedas caminar… son los bellos efectos secundarios de las drogas que te estamos administrando.- anoto en su block. – no te preocupes, en unos meses, recuperaras todo y mas… si todo va bien… serás invencible, mi primer y mejor arma. Tal como hubiese querido mi padre. –

- Pah… -

- Si, padre. Es obvio que todavía no me recuerdas. Tal vez esto te ayude… Soy heredera única de una gran familia de científicos, mi padre murió a causa de su propia droga, mi madre intento matarte y…–

- Sherry!. – grite con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

- Muy bien, solo por eso te ganaste otra dosis de morfina. –

* * *

_Sherry... que te hicieron?... y que me harán a mi?._


	7. Chapter 7

- AHHHH… -

Otra corriente de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, borrando lo último de humanidad que me quedaba. Sherry ni siquiera se fijaba en mi desnudo e inerte cuerpo que sollozaba involuntariamente, liberando los últimos espasmos de dolor.

- No me mires así, Leon… hmmm, creo que hoy terminaremos temprano. –

Escuche un pitido extraño y los arneses que me aprisionaban se soltaron, dejando caer mi consumido cuerpo. Mi rostro sintió la frescura del piso de cerámica y mi cuerpo se limitaba a temblar nerviosamente sin responder a mis órdenes. Sentí la vibración en el piso por los tacos de ella, luego percibí su reflejo yendo hacia la puerta. Se había ido.

Apoye un brazo en el suelo, intente con todas mis fuerzas levantarme, pero los espasmos me tiraron hacia atrás. Me fije en el techo, era tan enfermamente limpio como el resto de la habitación, exceptuando mis manchas de sangre obviamente. Como pude caer aquí?, hay tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero ninguno coherente hasta el momento, bueno, solo uno… alguien en quien no puedo dejar de pensar, una joven, esbelta, de cabellos rojizos y largos. Pero siempre que la veo parece triste, que tendrá la chica?.

- Argh, otra vez está manchado de sangre. –

- Que esperabas genio?, pocos se han sometido a 110 voltios por una hora y han vivido para contarla. –

- Pero... es asqueroso. No podemos esperar a que vengan los de limpieza?. –

- Somos nosotros idiota… vamos a llevarte a la cama Leon. –

Jack y Will me arrastraron hasta mi "cuarto" como de costumbre. Will siempre se ponía nervioso cuando presenciaba mis espasmos o me veía escupir sangre… supongo que si estuviese en su lugar me darían las mismas nauseas.

Como siempre, me llevaron al baño, Jack me dio una dolorosa ducha helada, me pusieron la disque piyama y me subieron a la cama. Odiaba la sensación que tenía al momento de acostarme y la sangre parecía agolparse en mi cabeza, pero era agradable cuando Will me hablaba mientras me ponía los sueros.

- Sabes… ayer vino Lizzie. Te acuerdas, la hija de Valerie. – se dio vuelta a buscar una jeringa. – es tan bonita, rubia, ojos verde agua… muy parecida a su padre. Lástima que no te la pude presentar, pero en unos días la traerán de nuevo, para su terapia, y te la mostrare, veras que agradable es. El mes que viene cumple los 6 añitos. –

- Agu… ag… -

- Oh si, disculpa. – me tendió el agua. – Sullivan dice que esta puede ser tu ultima terapia, que pronto empezara tu entrenamiento… no es emocionante?, vas a poder luchar, aprender artes – se puso en posición de ataque. – marciales, ya quiero verte en acción!... será un gran cambio luego de todo lo que tuviste que pasar… -

- Ya terminaste?. –dijo Jack asomándose cansinamente por el umbral de la puerta.

- Si, si… bueno. Buenas noches Leon… nos vemos en un par de días. –

Me fije en el techo, como el rayo de luz se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer y cerré mis ojos.

- Sr. Kennedy… -

Me encontré acostado en algo áspero y duro, me senté y…

- Me senté!... – tape mi boca.- oh por dios… -

- Así es. Gracias a las maravillosas terapias de la señorita Birkin usted puede hacer lo que antes no podía. –

Me pare despacio, sintiendo un gran mareo que casi me tira al piso, alguien me agarro del brazo ayudándome. Al recobrar el equilibrio lo vi a Will a mi lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente emocionado por esta nueva etapa.

Estaba en una especie de ciudad enorme, tanto que casi no podía divisar el otro extremo, llena de obstáculos, edificios a medio construir, todo un campo de batalla. Un equipo de médicos, Sherry y Sullivan me miraban en un costado todo preparado en caso de alguna emergencia.

- Como se siente Sr. Kennedy?. –

- Como nuevo… o aun mejor. – dije apretando mis ejercitados bíceps.

- Entonces se siente listo para su primer tarea?. –

- Sí, señor!. –

- Ve aquel punto?. – me señalo un edificio muy alto con una bandera en el tope.

- Si. –

- Diríjase ahí sin ser lastimado, cuando llegue agarre el banderín y tráigamelo… cuando se sienta listo. –

Sin ser lastimado?. Debe ser un decir…

Respire hondo y eche a correr. Mi rapidez era increíble, casi parecía un animal hambriento…

- Ahora!. –

Una fila de kilómetros de soldados salieron de una trinchera y uno por uno iban disparando sus enormes metralletas.

Mi cuerpo sintió el golpe de adrenalina, parecía una serpiente, contorsionándome mientras corría evitando todas y cada una de las balas que impactaban con velocidad en las paredes de los supuestos edificios. Una casi me da en un brazo cuando dejaron de disparar unos minutos, en los que me agache un poco detrás de una pared a respirar.

- Fuego en el agujero!. –

Una granada cayó entre mis pies mientras los estallidos de las balas continuaron su curso. Salte sobre la granada y me subí por la parte trasera de un edificio que tenia a mi derecha. El impacto de la granada hizo vibrar la precaria construcción, la cual aparentemente había escalado la mitad de la misma… que me estaba pasando?... me siento poseído por esta fuerza, controlado y con una ira punzante… se sentía tan bien, hasta que…

- Te tengo rubio. –

Sentí el cañón en mi cabeza y el imperceptible impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo.

- Se acabo el ejercicio!. –

- Esperen!, todavía esta consciente. -

* * *

_Acaso me he convertido en Superman?_


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy atrapado… en un lugar muy oscuro. Siento que mi respiración choca contra una pared y eso hace que me agite mas. No puedo moverme, solo escucho esa voz… pequeña, insignificante, tanto que no se si proviene de mi cabeza o de fuera. Me duele el cuerpo, mi sudor amenaza con ahogarme vivo en ese trecho caliente… se que estoy herido, se que ellos lo saben también. Ella lo sabe…

Estoy muerto.

* * *

Abrí los ojos totalmente desorientado, intente pararme, pero el acido que escalaba mi garganta fue mas rápido que mis movimientos. Sentí el frío mojado cubriendo mis pies y parte de mis piernas sudadas, las cuales temblaban como un papel y dejaron de responderme.

El suelo se sentía tan bien, tan fresco y quieto. Pero aun así no veía nada… que hacia ahí?, que… que me paso?.

Me arrastre por el piso hacia el único lugar iluminado de la amplia habitación. Mire mis manos, estaban empapadas en sangre. Ignorando de quien provenía, me fije en la ventanita que alumbraba mi penumbra, inútilmente intente escalar la resbalosa pared… atrapado, sin memoria y solo… me suena a deja vú.

- Sr. Kennedy… - sonaba una voz preocupada, de hombre.

Una luz potente se abrió paso en el cuarto, y una figura detrás de el. Pronto mas sombras se sumaron a la de la gran voz, todas esparcían sus manos por mi cansado cuerpo y algunas se mostraban temblorosas a través de mi ropa.

Necesitaba saber que hacia ahí, porque y que querían de mi… pero con toda esa confusión y mi creciente dolor solo supe estirar vagamente la mano hacia la sombra que había pronunciado ese nombre y exhalar una palabra, inentendible, que aun ni yo puedo descifrar, antes de que me llevaran lejos de él.

Sentía las luces una por una encenderse, con un sonido monstruoso y unas voces que murmuraban algo, no sé si preocupados o ya sin esperanzas… estaba atado, atado a una camilla suave y caliente, alrededor de mi estaban todas esas luces y mas encima mio había miles de ventanales que supongo que servían para el entretenimiento de alguien. Me retorcí un poco intentado gritar, pero mi garganta no permitía que el sonido pasara. Que mierda está pasando?, es todo lo que quiero saber maldita sea y ninguna sombra quiere hablarme…

- SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!.-

Me sorprendí a mi mismo tomando formas en esa camilla totalmente imposibles para liberarme, las sombras se acercaron a mí, eran cientos, miles y todas traían algo en mano.

Me retorcí aun mas, gritando como cerdo a punto de ser llevado al matadero… tenía miedo, horror a la muerte, a morir asesinado por sombras silenciosas que…

- Ya, déjenlo en paz. – otra vez la voz.

La primer sombra que vi, se arrimo lentamente a la camilla, mientras las demás se apartaban de su camino obedientes. Deje de sentirme tan desquiciado cuando la sombra tomo forma de hombre al acercarse a la luz.

- Sr. Kennedy… me recuerda? – lo mire desconcertado. – mi nombre es Sullivan, usted está experimentando algunas ehm… eventualidades con un parasito que al parecer nunca dejo su cuerpo. Sr. Kennedy... – me llamo la atención cuando yo quede paralizado al ver la jeringa de una de las sombras. – vamos a ponerlo mejor, quédese tranquilo, su futuro está en nuestras manos. –

El hombre se alejo convirtiéndose en una bruma negra a medida que se alejaba. Una de las sombras me tomo de la cabeza y la choco contra la camilla, otro me tomo los pies y otro los brazos. Finalmente una mujer se acerco carcajeando mientras agitaba una enorme jeringa con un liquido oscuro en ella… gritar ya no serviría de nada.

* * *

- Vamos Leon, Will quiere hacerte una revisión antes de que vayamos a cenar. – la voz de Carol se hacía presente en el pasillo de las instalaciones.

- Voy!. – dije mientras me ponía el segundo lente de contacto.

Di una mirada rápida al espejo, camisa negra Christian Dior, pantalón de vestir negro Armani y unos lindos zapatos Gucci, todo combinando con mi algo largo cabello negro con algunas canas asomándose por los costados y mis ahora azules pupilas. Solo me faltaba mi reloj… oh aquí esta. Listo para una velada romántica con Carol.

Apenas cruce el umbral ella me tomo del brazo llevándome con Will… creo que se preocupa mucho por mí, pero ella paso por algo similar, es comprensible.

- Bueno, aparte de tu fealdad, no encuentro nada mal. – sonreí sarcásticamente. – que pasen una linda noche y recuerda Carol, no tarden tanto que tu padre quiere verte temprano mañana. –

* * *

_Mi mente divago mucho esa noche… sigo pensando en ese tal Redfield del que tanto hablan los de seguridad._


	9. Chapter 9

Mire el reloj de nuevo, las 2 de la mañana y estaba solo en la cafetería. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las manecillas del reloj. Me recosté sobre la mesa, observando el café ya frio delante de mí.

- Leon… Leon me escuchas?. Necesito hablar contigo… ella…volvió -

Desperté en una habitación, la voz de una mujer era el único sonido que percibía. Intente sentarme en la cama, una cama blanca y perfectamente hecha. Me di la vuelta, detrás de mi yacía un ventanal imponente, que mostraba una ciudad… congelada, como si estuviese en pausa.

- Leon… Leon me escuchas?... por favor, contéstame… Leon!.-

Levante el tubo del teléfono algo desconcertado.

- Hola?.- colgaron.

Al cortar note que la habitación estaba cambiando, hojas amorronadas caían sobre mi cabeza y un olor a lluvia me lleno por completo. Pronto todo se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un bosque otoñal, donde risas de niños se escuchaban a lo lejos y la paz se sentía a centímetros de distancia.

- Leon… por dios escúchame, tienes que salir… sal de esa pesadilla… -

Me di vuelta al percibir la voz detrás de mí, los niños habían dejado de reír. Una madre desolada estaba agachada en el pasto llorando casi a los gritos, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo de no más d años.

Me acerque a ellos, la mujer me clavo la mirada sin cortar su llanto. Se paro despacio con su hijo en brazos y me lo mostro, como queriéndome decir algo.

- Despierta, vamos Leon. –

- Eh?, que?. –

Carol estaba justo enfrente mío junto con Will, los dos mirándome raro. Parece que me había quedado dormido en el asiento de la cafetería.

- Qué hora es?. – dije desperezándome doloridamente.

- Como las 7 de la mañana. –

- Eh?... mierda voy a llegar tarde!.-

Salí corriendo a darme una ducha. Ese día era muy importante para mí, con Sullivan íbamos a probar el efecto del nuevo virus en algunos animales grandes.

* * *

Llegue algo fatigado a la sala de experimentación. Por motivos de noseque tuve que ponerme un guardapolvo blanco, el cual me daba una sensación extraña, como si esa inerte tela me produjera algún recuerdo.

- Te demoraste 15 minutos. –

- Lo sé, lo siento. Es que no dormí muy bien que digamos.-

- Si ya me conto Carol.- dijo observando la pantalla azulada que contenía miles de códigos ajenos a mi saber.- listo?.-

- Si señor.- dije alegre como un niño en una dulcería.

Sullivan acciono unos comandos, los cuales hicieron que la pared delante nuestro se dividiera, develando un vidrio de varios centímetros de espesor. Detrás del mismo, yacía un pequeño grupo de personas vestidas con débiles ropas, parecidas a las de hospital.

- Que es esto?. Se supone que el experimento estaba solo apto para animales. –

- Exactamente, ahí tienes a toda la manada. –dijo bastante entretenido mientras continuaba con la computadora. – vas a hacerlo, o te vas a ir?. –

- No, me… me quedo.-

- Bien. Haz los honores. –

Me dejo el aparatejo libre. Intente no mirar a los conejillos de indias e hice lo que él me pidió… los sentencie a muerte.

Por unos minutos me sentí algo aliviado al ver que la espesa niebla que cubría a esa gente no les hacia efecto, pero pronto Sullivan saco un pequeño anotador y una macabra sonrisa me hizo ver lo contrario.

Una niña, de unos 17 años, coloco sus manos contra el vidrio con una expresión de dolor agudo, comenzó a toser sangre hacia nuestro lado y pronto la otra gente se dio vuelta y empezó a atacarla sin razón hasta matarla a golpes. Ya no quería mirar, pero era inevitable, tenía que saber que les había hecho con mi simple gesto.

Todos los hombres en el cuarto acorralaron a las mujeres en una pequeña esquina, Sullivan concentro todos los monitores hacia ese lado. Uno de ellos sujeto a dos de las mujeres del cuello con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en sus yugulares, hasta que el resto se volvió frenético y se… devoraron a ambas moribundas jóvenes. Así fue hasta que quedaron los dos hombres más fuertes del grupo, ambos estaban desechos y muy golpeados, pero eso parecía no afectarlos en ningún modo. Sullivan soltó una pequeña risa al ver como el más menudo de los dos tomó el mando estrellando la cabeza de su oponente contra el piso y mordiendo sus brazos hasta arrancar grandes trozos de él, o lo que quedaba de él.

- Bueno, el virus funciona. Solo hay que pulirlo un poco más, pero en sí parece perfecto. –

- Perfecto!?. Esas personas se devoraron una a otra!, de hecho el ultimo todavía se está devorando a su compañero!... – señale mientras el ser que solía ser hombre comía con placer las entrañas del otro.- dios santo, como alguien puede experimentar con algo así?.-

- No pensaste igual cuando te dije que torturaríamos animales.-

- No dijiste nada sobre torturar… pero si, tal vez necesitaba ver algo de sangre.-

- Bueno, ahí la tienes, disfrútala mientras puedes.-

- Estas enfermo.-

- No, tu lo estas… no lo sientes Leon?. – me tomo del cuello y me llevo contra la pared totalmente enloquecido. – no lo sientes fluyendo dentro de ti?.-

- De… que ha-.. .hablas?.-

- Creo que no jugamos lo suficiente contigo…-

Me soltó dejándome en el suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire a pesar del dolor en mi garganta. Se dio vuelta hacia mí sacando una picana.

- Tendremos que perfeccionarte aun mas.- dijo antes de darme un choque que me dejo inconsciente. –

* * *

- Sigue en shock?.-

- Así parece, dale una dosis más y veremos cómo reacciona, sino tendremos que reiniciar el proceso.-

- No entiendo por que no lo desecha como a los demás…-

- Porque él es especial.-

Sherry se sentó cerca de su antiguo guardián, el cual ahora luchaba contra un coctel de virus que podrían matarlo de la peor manera. Ella lo quería a Leon para sí misma y nadie más, estaba muy entusiasmada con su experimento y pronto se escaparía con él y sería feliz, fuera de las oxidadas garras de Umbrella.

Tomo su mano despacio, intentando ahuyentar la posible pesadilla que él estaba viviendo, intentando tomar su lugar y pensar lo que debería estar sufriendo… pero pronto acabara, todo terminaría para bien y podría vengar de una vez la injusta muerte de sus padres, y llevar una vida normal con el hombre que la había cuidado durante la tempestad.

- Señorita Birk… - el médico se corrigió. – Carol, acaban de comunicar que unos rebeldes se infiltraron en el edificio. –

- B.S.A.A?.-

- Si.-

- Bien, despejen el área, yo me encargaré de despertar a nuestro bello durmiente y ver si todo el esfuerzo dio resultado.-

* * *

_Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo._


	10. Chapter 10

Chris se adentró en la densa bruma, provocada por el eterno gas lacrimógeno que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra la seguridad del establecimiento de Umbrella.  
Hacía bastante que no sentía el peso de su Kalashnikov, o la sordera provocada por las descargas de municiones del enemigo. El respondía al fuego y le dolía, por que el ya no se imaginaba a el mismo como protagonista de esa clase de escenarios, él quería su vida de vuelta junto a la mujer que amaba. Pero ese momento no era para ser egoísta, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla por menos ganas que tenga de realizarla.  
Lo que Chris no sabía era que estaban a dos pisos de una sorpresa desgarradora.

* * *

Me encontraba aprisionado en una habitación blanquecina, estaba acostado sobre algo suave, pero estaba tan adormecido que no notaba de que material era. Una voz suave y tierna irrumpió en mi confusión, acariciándome lentamente mientras rompía en llanto, sabía que era ella, tenía que ser… pero no sonaba como la niña que yo alguna vez cuide. Ya era toda una mujer, sumida en la desesperación y la locura.  
Una vibración intensa altero la voz en ella, se volvió más temerosa y agitada, casi ahogándose en sus lágrimas. Me dijo que debía actuar, que pronto todos iban a pagar por lo que nos hicieron.  
Un escalofrío me movió de pies a cabeza, y unos labios se posaron sobre mi frente. Pronto ella había desaparecido.

* * *

Sherry corrió con toda su alma por los pasillos atestados de soldados muertos y agonizantes que gritaban a todo pulmón por ayuda. Corrió ignorando todo, corrió por él, por el único hombre que sacrifico su vida por ella, corrió para salvarse de su final y para enterrar a los malditos que la dejaron en ese estado.

* * *

Un soldado de unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, me lanzo unas ropas y me deseo suerte. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, presentía que debía hacerlo. Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta sentí que la masa de preguntas en mi cabeza había desaparecido, ahora todo estaba más que claro.

- Rápido, muévanse!. –

Podía escuchar las radios de los soldados a metros de distancia, percibía el miedo en sus voces, sus crecientes ganas de escapar de allí o de morir rápido y quedar como cobardes héroes. Rodee sus cadáveres, observe la marca de la muerte en sus ojos y la sangre que adornaba preciosamente cada centímetro de los pasillos, cuartos y laboratorios. No sentí nada, hasta me agache hacia uno de ellos, lo mire fijo, pero ningún sentimiento me recorría ya. Habré perdido mi última pisca de humanidad?, si es que la tenía claro está.

* * *

Claire intercambio miradas con Rebecca. Cada una tomo un camino de la bifurcación enfrente de ellas, las dos pensaban que esta sería la última vez que se mirarían a los ojos.  
Ella se aferro fuertemente a su Magnum y comenzó a caminar mientras apuntaba, hacia mucho que no tenía un sentimiento tan pesado, no desde que paso aquello en Saratov. Ya no tenía esperanzas de ningún tipo, y se creía lo suficientemente capaz para hacer volar ese lugar subterráneo por su cuenta. Había mucha bronca dentro de ella y nada parecía calmar a la bestia que rugía por su amor perdido.  
Detuvo su marcha cuando creyó escuchar la voz de uno de los soldados, era solo uno, que intentaba recobrar comunicación con su equipo, el cual para esta altura ya debía haberse desvanecido. Ella salió recia de las sombras y le dio un certero disparo a la cabeza, tomo la munición y armas que poseía el obtuso y continuo su camino.

- Dios hace mucho frio, aun más que allá fuera. – se dijo mientras intentaba contener un inconsciente escalofrío.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron, quedando completamente a ciegas en ese corredor de la muerte. Se detuvo a analizar la situación sin entrar en pánico, casi no lográndolo gracias a un inicio de fobia a la oscuridad que tenía desde pequeña.

- Vamos chica, tu puedes, respira, calmada, nada va a pasar. La oscuridad no te matara. – pero tal vez si lo que habita en ella.

Sacó de su bandolera una linterna pequeña pero muy potente, apuntó temerosa hacia la oscuridad encontrándose con una puerta. Dudosa la abrió y pronto estaría a no muchos pasos de su destino.

* * *

Atravesé el pecho de uno de los Lickers que se habían soltado solo con mi mano. Observe a la bestia mientras agonizaba enfrente de mis ojos y reí secamente, estos tontos animales deberían estar a mi merced, no intentado conseguir con urgencia un poco de carne humana.  
Escuche un gruñido detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y pude distinguir a alguien arrastrándose paso a paso hacia mí, pero más de ahí no pude distinguir ya que se produjo un corte en la electricidad.

- Tenía que ser esta maldita pocilga. – murmure.

Intente abrirme paso en la nada que había más adelante, encontrándome con una mano hambrienta que se poso en mi hombro. Escuche de nuevo ese quejido… ese aullido de hambre y olor a podredumbre de hace mucho tiempo me recorría todo el cuerpo. Algo me venía a la mente, una imagen de mía, atrapado en un mar de muertos que avanzaban a paso lento hacia mí y yo estaba solo, con mi Glock 9 mm.  
El ex –humano me tomo del otro hombro y sentí sus dedos apretando mi cráneo, intentando abrirlo como una nuez. Sentí un grito, mío, y sin pensarlo di marcha atrás con fuerza haciendo explotar el contenido podrido de ese ser. Su último aliento me recorrió el cuello, yo salí disparado de allí temiendo que hubiese mas de esas cosas sueltas.

- Espera. – me dije parándome en seco. – tú no puedes tener miedo, se supone que eres el ser superior aquí. Demuéstralo. –

Asentí para mí mismo y, segundos después, la luz había regresado a las instalaciones. Misteriosamente había arribado a una de las salas de experimentación abandonadas, donde tanques vacios, camillas bañadas en líquidos corporales, y cuerpos descansaban y juntaban polvo desde hace décadas.  
Me dirigí al centro de la misma altivo, deteniéndome a observar uno de los tanques, el cual estaba destrozado y grandes pedazos de vidrio decoraban su contorno.

- Hey tu!, quieto!. –

Mire hacia la otra punta de la gigantesca habitación.

- Redfield, verdad?. – exclame sonriente, el se quedo paralizado.

- Leon… que te hicieron?. –

- No me llames así mortal. –

Varios de los tanques se desgarraron de sus cimientos y volaron por los aires hacia Redfield. Sentí un ardor en los ojos, estaba comenzando.

- Leon!, déjame ayudarte!. –

- Leon?!. –

Varias otras voces se acoplaron a las del soldaducho, Valentine, Thompson, Burton, Olivera y la Redfield más chica se quedaron atontados al verme.

- Que tanto miran? Pareciera que hubiesen visto a un fantasma. –

- Pues podría decirse. – menciono Burton.

- Leon… - sollozo Claire. – acaso no nos recuerdas?. –

- Debería?. –

Antes de que dijeran nada, un impulso me coloco frente a ellos. Tome a Valentine de los cabellos y la arroje lejos, Chris se me adelanto enfurecido pero pude revertirlo dándole una patada al mentón mientras corría hacia mí. Olivera y Thompson me tomaron de los brazos intentando pararme, el suelo comenzó a vibrar descontroladamente hasta levantar dos pedazos gruesos de concreto que los aventó hacia una pared, de seguro muriendo aplastados por el impacto. Burton me apunto con su escopeta recortada, me le acerque quitándosela con facilidad, sonreí, y lo golpee en la cara con la culata del arma.  
Camine hacia Claire, la cual cayo arrodillada rindiéndose ante mí, sabia elección, pero no la que yo prefería.

- Levántate.-

- No, si es necesario… mátame. –

- Por qué?. – dije sumamente intrigado.

- El Leon que yo amaba fue carcomido por este animal. Ya no quiero sufrir más tu ausencia… mátame. – clamaba entre sollozos.

- No.- exclame sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

Mi boca estaba por exhalar una explicación cuando una bota golpeo mi nuca. Caí dolorido y reí al verla a Valentine intentar golpear mi estomago. La tome de la pierna y estrelle su débil cuerpo contra el suelo.

- Maldito!. –

Redfield se me abalanzó con toda la furia de nuevo, atino a darme un puñetazo al estomago. Escupí sangre y le devolví el golpe, dejándolo casi inconsciente en el piso.  
Divise a Thompson ayudando a Olivera y me fui de allí. Corrí hacia una puerta oxidada detrás de unas camillas rotas, allí vi una sombra solitaria que extendía su brazo llamándome. La figura de cabellos rubios me abrazo y me beso lentamente.

- Debemos irnos. – dijo arrastrándome del brazo hacia uno de los pasillos.

Corrimos hasta unos metros antes de una bifurcación y Sherry cayó redonda al suelo de un puñetazo.

- Quieto ahí. –

- Tranquila, soy yo Rebecca. – dije haciéndome el asustado.

- Leon?!. –

Durante su corta sorpresa, la tome de un brazo y le di un codazo en el rostro. Choco contra una pared y quedo sentada sangrando en el suelo.  
Me agache para ayudar a Sherry a levantarse, ella torpemente se abrazo a mí y lentamente…

- Suéltala. – sentí el cañón del arma de Rebecca en mi cabeza.

- Becca… -

- Dije que la sueltes. – murmuro débil pero firmemente. – ahora apoya las manos en la pared. –

Descanse mis manos contra la puerta por la que apareció Chambers, me mire en el reflejo del vidrio. Estaba desecho, mis ojos eran de un tono rojo sangre el cual tenía algunas gotas de sangre seca atravesando mis mejillas, mi cabello era casi blanco con algunas vetas negras y, dios… duele!.

- Ahhh!. –

Sujete tembloroso mi rostro, el dolor ya no se extendía a través de mis ojos, sino que recorría toda mi cara y bajaba hacia mi pecho. Las punzadas me hicieron arrodillarme en el suelo casi retorciéndome de agonía.  
Mi mente estaba recubierta de cicatrices, de recuerdos que me despedazaban de adentro hacia fuera. Claire, mi Claire vestida de blanco, llorando de alegría mientras atravesaba un largo pasillo aferrada a su hermano, mi primer misión como agente, los Iluminados, La B.S.A.A, los zombies, Krauser, Wesker… Umbrella. Fui un tonto, un peón en el tablero de la enferma farmacéutica.

- Leon es suficiente!, no soy idiota, arriba!. – decía a la lejanía Rebecca.

- No!, Becca no dispares!. –

- ARGH!.-

El dolor me apuñalo el corazón estrellándome en el suelo. Claire se abalanzó hacia mí intentando sujetar mi rendido cuerpo.

- Claire… - levante una mano hacia su rostro, ella la sujeto mojándome con sus tristes lágrimas. – mátame. –

- Qué?. – dijo asustada y confundida.

- Mátame… antes de que… hnnn. – cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando una oleada de dolor hizo desquebrajar las paredes. – de que los mate a ustedes. –

- No… Leon, tu no… -

- Sí, yo sé que si… ya… ya no sé quién soy. – dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

Chris y todo su equipo se arrodillaron junto a mí con dolor y doloridos. Podía distinguir muy bien las heridas que les provoque… soy un monstruo.

- Chris. – dije casi sin aire.

- Si. –

- Dispárame. –

- No, Leon.- exclamo Claire. Chris me observo compasivo.

- Dije… que me dispares, - lo tome del uniforme y acerque su rostro hacia mí. – maldito infeliz. -

Chris tomo su arma sin ánimo de usarla, cuando mi mirada se volvió a nublar y tome a Jill por el cuello, clavándole mis uñas.  
El apunto con rapidez y lo último que percibí fue el grito ahogado de Claire.

* * *

Casi cuatro meses pasaron luego de ese horrible incidente. Sullivan logro escapar de las instalaciones poco antes de hacerla estallar, junto con los cientos de miles de cuerpos de soldados caidos, zombies, Lickers, Hunters, entre otras bestias creación de Umbrella.  
Kennedy sobrevivió a mi disparo en el hombro, pero tardo en recuperarse luego de todos los cambios que Birkin realizo en el. Ella ahora está en una institución mental esperando la ocasión indicada para escapar y repetir el proceso.  
Claire esta en un estado de miedo y felicidad, ya que su esposo todavía está en recuperación, pero lo superara. El otro día lo vi, se ve algo raro con el cabello rapado, pero fue decisión suya, ya que hace poco empezaron a crecerle las raíces rubias y su color de ojos ya es casi de un tono azulado. Me dijo que le tienta demasiado un trabajo en el campo de la computación, pero riendo menciono que Claire quería obligarlo a ello. Creo que tiene algo de razón, después de todo están esperando a un niño que nacerá en unos 3 meses, Demian quieren nombrarlo. Ya estoy esperando el día en que me llame "tío".  
Jill y yo seguimos en esa rara relación medio distanciada que tenemos, pero avanzamos poco a poco.  
La B.S.A.A nos comunico que varios miembros poderosos de Umbrella se están reuniendo para crear una última y letal instalación en Asia… Al final todo podrá estar normalizándose, pero la batalla lamentablemente no ha terminado.


End file.
